


Sullied Reputation

by AMac0218



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: Chloe makes Lucifer human like in more than one way.





	Sullied Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot from a comment/request type thing I received from another story and I liked the idea. Leave comments to let me know what you think or if you'd like more! :)

Lucifer grunted as he was shoved up against the side of the elevator, “Detective….a little impatient are we?” he chuckled as he stepped out into his penthouse and walked backward with Chloe pressed up against his chest.

They’d been on the way home from dropping Trixie off at Dan’s place for the weekend. Between work, Trixie, Lux, stakeouts and Daniel himself, Lucifer and Chloe barely had any time to spend together. They’d started dating soon after she’d found out about who he was and seen his wings and they had decided to take it slow.

Chloe had decided to take it slow and Lucifer respected that decision even though every time she breathed in his direction he had to clench his teeth and try his hardest not to ruin his slacks.

“You are the one who wanted to wait,” he gasped as he felt her teeth nip at his earlobe.

“Shut up.” She stood up on tiptoe and kissed across his jawline. One of her hands went into his hair and the other clawed at his shoulder blade through his shirt. He groaned as he tilted his head backward, the pressure from her nails shooting electricity to every inch of him. His knees almost buckled as her hand made its way down the front of his chest, fingers slipping behind the edge of his pants behind his belt.

She moved this time, pushing at his chest to spin him around a little before she headed toward the bedroom. Chloe started at the buttons on her shirt and Lucifer stood there and watched her walk away from him, an eyebrow heading north while his blood rushed south and he hardened to the point of being uncomfortable.

“Are you just gonna stand there, Lucifer?” she asked as she turned back to him, her hands now in her hair loosening the ponytail and letting it flow over her shoulders before she sat herself on the mattress.

Lucifer followed, his feet moving a little too fast. His breath left him quickly as he quietly yelped when he took a wrong step up the marble stairs that led to the bedroom and stumbled into the room.

Chloe’s hand went up to her mouth as she snorted, trying not to laugh, “Are you alright?”

The Devil frowned as he looked up at her, confusion written on his face. That had never happened before. He’d never gotten flustered enough to actually become clumsy. “Fine.” he answered.

He was up and between her legs in an instant, leaning forward, both hands on either sides of her thighs, “Where were we?” he asked, as he dropped his voice a few octaves to try and get the mood put back in the moment.

He leaned forward, smiling the entire way until he found her lips, kissing her deeply. His hand cupped the side of her face, thumb brushing against her cheekbone. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, sucking on her lower lip before he pulled back, satisfaction singeing every fiber of his being when she chased after his mouth.

Chloe’s fingers wrapped around the collar of his dress shirt and she tried to lift him back into his original position, and he was never one to deny her. Lucifer leaned up and kissed her again, tongue teasing the roof her mouth before his teeth nipped at her lower lip.

He made quick work of the remainder of the buttons on her shirt and he tossed it over his shoulder, mouth going back to her throat. He peppered her skin with kisses, dipping his tongue into the middle of her collarbone before he gently bit it. Her bra came undone with a simple snap of his fingers and that offending garment ended up on the ground as well.

Lucifer pulled back, his eyes moving over her golden skin, trying to take in every inch of it before his hands followed suite. He slotted his fingers between her ribs and smoothed up, cupping her breasts. She fit perfectly in his palms, his thumbs circling her nipples, watching intently as they pebbled.

He leaned down, taking the right one into his mouth, she dove her hands into his hair and wrecked the perfectly smoothed curls, making them stick up on ends. Chloe gave a sharp tug, which caused him to take her nipple between his teeth, the fingers on his other hand mimicking the action.

He switched sides, paying the left the same attention as the other, groaning against her skin. His hips rolled against the edge of the mattress, trying to apply some friction to relieve the pressure, everything too tight.

He followed the line of her sternum again, moving down, skimming her skin with his tongue again as he moved down her stomach, heading where she wanted him most. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and dropped them in front of him. His eyes moved up her legs, which seemed to go on forever, until he stalled.

She had nothing else on.

She’d worn nothing under her pants.

And she was naked and stretched out before him.

Lucifer swore his brain short circuited. He felt that tell tale sign of coming completely undone licking at the bottom of his spine. He hissed between his teeth and pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch.

“Lucifer…” she questioned, looking up at the dark haired man between her legs.

“Just….give me a moment…”

She lifted an eyebrow but waited patiently, trying her hardest to ignore the throbbing from her core. A quick beat later he was back at it again, his hands smoothing over the roundness of her knees as he pushed them apart a little more. He leaned forward and kissed the inside of her thigh, alternating between his lips, teeth and using the stubble on his beard to heighten everything she was feeling.

His fingers slid higher and he traced her center, teasing her. He looked up at her across her toned stomach, an eyebrow arched as his thumb brushed across her clit. Chloe’s back bowed up off the bed like she’d been hit by a lightning bolt.

And then he pulled his hands away and kissed at the pulse in her thigh.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” she growled as she looked at him with a look that would have killed him if they could have done so.

“Patience is a _virtue_ , Detective.”

“Says the _Devil_.”

He gave her a wicked grin before he slid two fingers into her, groaning at the same time she let out a loud moan Chloe’s breathing hitched as he turned his palm up and curled his fingers toward him and dragged them out slowly. He watched every reaction he got out of her as he started stroking his fingers in and out of her.

He cataloged every clench of her fingers into the sheets, every sound that fell from her lips. He nipped at her leg at her knee, and then again higher up, and then higher still. Each time she felt him go higher, her breath stuttered out of her lungs, a quiet moan leaving her. His thumb moved over her clit and she bowed up off the bed again and she shuddered. After a few more teasing movements he replaced he decided to switch it up just a little.

He leaned forward and slid his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, licking a stripe over her center, his fingers alternating at giving her pleasure. His thumb sped up on her clit as he tried his hardest to draw her orgasm from her.

After a few minutes, and a few moves he’d invented, she was crashing over the edge. He pulled back soon enough to watch her. Chloe’s mouth opened in a silent scream, almost as if she’d forgotten to breathe as he kept his fingers moving inside of her again. And when she finally made a noise, it was a groan that sounded like it came from her toes as she tensed and shuddered. After a long minute she slumped back into the mattress, flushed and sweaty and breathing heavily as she stared up at the ceiling. Lucifer pulled his fingers away and she whined a bit, closing her legs a tremor moving through her.

The Devil stretched up beside her naked, an elbow propping up his head as he smirked at her when she finally opened her eyes and seemed to come back to herself. She looked over at him, her brows furrowed, her forehead glistening, “When...when did you…” she pointed at his naked body.

“All part of the mystery, Detective,” he grinned, looking like the bird that got the canary. The fingertips on his free hand started to draw random patterns over her stomach, circling her bellybutton as he waited for her. “Are you alright?”

“Shut up,” She whispered as she cupped the side of her neck and drew him in, kissing him hard, her tongue teasing his as she shifted and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around her hips.

Her fingers wrapped around Lucifer’s member, causing him to grunt quietly and suck in a breath. When she started to stroke him, he panted and he started to tense and reached between them to slow her hand. He pushed it away and line himself up instead. He teased her a few times, rubbing the tip of him against her clit before he pushed inside, groaning the entire time until he was buried completely inside of her.

Chloe’s hands went to his shoulders as they shook with an effort to hold still. She looked up at him, watching as his brow furrowed and the muscle at his jaw jumped as he ground his teeth like he was concentrating. She opened her mouth to say something and Lucifer just shook his head, breathing out through his nose.

After a few minutes he started moving, rolling his hips back and then pushing forward again, his head dipping low as he started an easy rhythm. He sped up just a little more.

Lucifer was thankful he had enough brain power to move between them and rub at her clit, trying to get her to fall over the edge again, though he wasn’t sure he’d be able to so soon after her last one.

Chloe’s fingers dug into his shoulders where his scars used to be and his name fell from her lips like a benediction and all of his famous self control snapped in an instant. He groaned, slamming his hips into her and burying himself as deep as he could. His wings exploded from his back as he came hard, unable to bring any air into his lungs.

He slumped forward, his elbows keeping him from falling on top of her for just a second before he lowered himself down, panting against her skin, his forehead resting on hers. He stayed like that until he was sure he had control of his faculties and he willed his wings away before he rolled onto his back.

It was time for them to switch positions, with the detective smirking down at him, propped up on her elbow as he stared at the ceiling.

“Wow,” she laughed a little as she reached out and traced the line of dark hair below his belly button.

He turned red up to his ears and wouldn’t look at her.

She frowned, panic starting to settle in the middle of her stomach. Had it been bad? “Lucifer?” she asked. “What’s wrong?” she furrowed her brows.

He was silent.

“Because I just had...two of the best…” she trailed off and gestured around them, “in my life and you look like you’d rather be anywhere else.”

He frowned, looking at her like she grew two heads. “Detective, don’t patronize me,” he grumbled as he turned his head away again.

“Patronize? When have I _ever_ patronized you?”

“After that stunt, you shouldn’t even want to _be_ here with me.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, completely confused.

“Well on top of making me vulnerable, you apparently turn me into a two pump chump,” he was almost as red as his devil face. “That was a disaster, Detective, how could you even pretend to enjoy that?”

“Lucifer,” she reached up and turned his face toward her, her thumb brushing over his cheek. “You are far from that,” she chuckled as she leaned up and kissed him. “That….was absolutely worth waiting for. I’m pretty sure I forgot to breathe both times and passed out the first time-,”

“You did,” he nodded. “Detective, I have a reputation to uphold and I sullied it because you make me more…..human.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head as she kissed him again, sliding over him and settling against his hips. “You didn’t sully anything.” She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again, rolling her hips, trying to tease him. “And I am more than willing to go again...,” she breathed into his ear, sucking gently on her earlobe and she rocked against him again, causing him to groan and-

He frowned and pulled his face from hers, and shifted to look down at their hips.

Chloe smirked, “When you can.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and growled as he rolled them quickly, causing her to laugh, arms tight around his neck. “You’re lucky I’m incredibly proficient in other means to get you off while we wait, Detective.” He groaned as he kissed her deeply, his fingers sliding between them.


End file.
